


Without You, I Am Nothing

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (everyone else calls him Nines but he just calls himself RK900), (kinda), Angst, I'm bad at tags, I'm very sorry, M/M, RK900 is Nines, RK900 refers to himself as it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: RK900 isn't good at feelings, and after losing someone he decides that getting rid of his memory is the best way to deal with it.





	Without You, I Am Nothing

A gunshot. Screaming. Then silence. No one moved for a second. Everyone watched as the criminal ran away. Gavin fell.

~

It had been five years since then. RK900 sat and stared at an old, now empty, desk. A hand landed on its shoulder, it didn’t move.

“Nines, c’mon, we’re going home.” It didn’t look up. It simply stood up and walked, following the person out of the room and into the car.

~

“..Do you want me to leave you alone?” RK900 hadn’t been paying attention until then. It looked up to see Connor staring at it, it never really answered his question.

~

Six years since that day. RK900 was staring at a wall, digging through its memory, knowing it could have done something.

Connor walked into the room and sat down next to it. “You know, it might be beneficial to find something else to think about.”

RK900 simply stared at him, before turning back to the wall and returning to its thoughts.

~

RK900 walked into the police station, making its way past the front desk.

It wasn’t difficult to find Lieutenant Anderson.

“Good morning, Lieutenant. I have been sent by CyberLife to assist you in your investigations.”

He turned and stared at the android. “Alright, you’re fuckin’ hilarious Nines, now you wanna sit down and get to work or do you have some more jokes?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Lieutenant. However, if you have any particular cases that you require help with, you should let me know.” It responded.

“The hell is wrong with you? You lose your memory or s--” Lieutenant Anderson cut himself off, staring up at RK900 with a look of distant sadness in his eyes. “Shit.. Nines, why the fuck--”

“Apologies for interrupting, but I must ask why you continue to refer to me as ‘Nines.’”

He went silent for a moment. “Nothing, just--” He pointed to an empty desk. “Just sit down and get to work, tincan.” 

It stopped for a moment, something about his words left it… unreasonably shaken. Though it quickly snapped back to reality and moved to do as Lieutenant Anderson had said.

After all, his only purpose was to listen to his program.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes i intentionally used "his" instead of "its" in the last line)


End file.
